Unexpected Happenings
by bluepen19
Summary: All over Death City, groups of people have been disappearing overnight, leaving no clues to where they had gone. With the Full Moon dance coming up, the DWMA students are in more danger than anyone else. OCs! Slight KidxOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater, but the OCs and plot are mine.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Laughter filled the large ballroom. Classical music notes, created by a grand piano, were present in the room along with voices from the men and women dressed in fancy attires socialized among one another.

One social butterfly stood out from the rest. Her orange hair gathered together in a sophsitcated bun. Vibrant green eyes scanned the room looking for someone. The woman's thin glossy lips turned upwards in a smile.

"I appreciate the invitation to this lovely event, Mr. Woodsworth." she told an older man. "Although work related, it was a great time to get to know our fellow co-workers."

She folded her left arm over her torso and tucked her hand under her right elbow, which held a wine glass in its hand.

Mr. Woodsworth, a graying older man, had invited his entire company for an evening out together to present a new edition to his business. He smiled at the much younger woman. Wrinkles around his mouth showed that this action was not foreign to him. As a grandfather of three, it made a lot of sense.

"Of course Marissa." he replied. "You are very important part of my company, and I thank you for that."

Untucking her left arm, Marissa used her hand to place a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it with surprise. The ground had just slightly shook causing her wine glass to vibrate and the red liquid splashing out of its container and onto the wooden floor. She looked down at the drop of wine on the ground.

"Did you feel that, Mr. Woodsworth?" she asked him.

He nodded solemnly, and his smile had disappeared.

"It was probably just a minor earthquake." he reassured her. "Nothing to worry about."

He frowned. The older man was not only trying to convince his subordinate that it was safe, but himself as well. They were in Death City, Nevada. There were no fault lines, that he knew of, anywhere near the city. Maybe there was a large earthquake in California, and they had felt some of it in Nevada. It was plausible. Those Califorians were expecting a big one to happen soon. In his head, he made a mental note to check the news when he got home.

"I sure hope so." the woman answered reluctantly as if she did not believe him.

The ground shook again, but much harder this time.

"Aftershocks perhaps?" Mr. Woodsworth suggested hopefully.

This assumption was unforunately proved wrong. The next shake was so hard that it had thrown people off of their feet. Marissa and Mr. Woodsworth had managed to stay standing up by holding onto the heavy tables.

When the shaking had subsided, the man turned toward his female companion.

"Excuse me." he told her. "I need to speak to my personal assistant."

He turned his back to her and started to walk away. The man didn't get very far.

"Mr. Woodsworth?" Marissa called out to him with fear creeping into her voice. She dropped her wine glass with shock. While she took a couple of steps back, she stumbled on her heels and fell on her bottom. Using a shaking arm, the young woman pointed to something in front of her. "Is that supposed to be apart of the event?"

He turned around and looked in the direction of her finger. His jaw dropped.

"What in the world is that thing?" he asked.

The greying man turned around to run away, but he felt something grab his ankle and pull him down.

Screams rang out into the night replacing the laughter that had just been present a few moments before.

The next morning, the authories arrived on reports of family members and friends not returning home the previous night. When they investigated the ballroom, all they found inside was a broken wine glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, it was a bit short, but it's only the prologue. The chapters will be much longer.

What do you think? Review please. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Only the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A young girl squeezed her through the cafeteria. She carefully balanced her tray. Since she was so focused on not dropping her lunch, she ended up bumping into a much larger person.

"Watch where you're going." The bigger boy scowled.

He looked down at the petite girl and a flash of recognition appeared on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Aoi." He apologized and walked away.

As the boy hurried away, he kept his down with embarrassment. As Aoi Goto watched him walk away, she could one think of one thing. What the heck? She furrowed her eyebrows and held onto her tray tightly. When she made her way through the crowd, she immediately found her friends at their usual table.

Aoi headed over to the lunch table. When she got there, they were either bickering over small matters or laughing over stupid things. Usual.

"Hey," she greeted, "have you noticed that people have been treating us differently lately?"

Her friends looked up at the sound of her voice. Well, it was about time that she showed up. As for her question, they all felt the same way.

The boy, sitting next to her, nodded.

"It's because people see us on the same level as them." he pointed toward two tables in the center of the lunchroom.

Despite being a world-renowned school, Shibusen was still like any other education building. It had drama, romance, cliques, anything you name it. Especially during lunch, any clichés a person has heard about the dreaded period will come true. Groups of friends stuck together and ate at the same table everyday for the rest of the year. If you didn't have any friends, too bad, you were sitting by yourself for the mean time.

Although not having any friends at the Death Meister Weapon Academy was extremely rare, as students were often separated into teams for training purposes. It is especially important to have some sort of a mutual trust with your teammates since you would learn chain soul resonance, or better known as team soul resonance.

If a student didn't like their team, they always had their partner. It was impossible to not be friendly with your meister or weapon since you were always with them and the compatible wavelength thing helped too. Even some pairs lived together off school campus.

Aoi looked over to where the boy was pointing. At the two tables sat the two most powerful teams in all the Shibusen. They were two star meisters and weapons who were also apart of the elite team of students called Spartoi created by Shinigami-sama.

She turned back to her friend and gave him a look of disbelief.

"The same level as them?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're in the same class as them. They're EATers and now we are too."

It was true that Aoi and the rest of her team had been moved up to the EAT class, or the Especially Advantaged Talent, from the NOT class, Normally Overcome Target. The EAT class was a category in the school for the students with combat abilities who did missions for the DWMA. While those advanced students were doing missions, the students in the NOT class were learning how to control their powers.

"Tom, we're one-star students." she told him. "They've been in the EAT class ever since the school year started. There's even a Death Scythe among them."

Tom Johnson shrugged.

"It's their decision to respect us in this way now." he told his meister.

Being former NOT students, both of them knew exactly what they were thinking. The EAT class was very well respected among the lower students.

She sighed and glanced at the two tables of the Spartoi students. They were considered the best students in all of Shibusen.

Although the advanced group of students consisted of two teams, one of the teams stood out quite well within the school. All the other students respected them and were considered the strongest in all of Shibusen. This team was made up of three meisters. One of them being the kind and friendly Maka Albarn. Her father was a Death Scythe and currently was being used by Shinigami-sama. Apparently her mother was a gifted meister and had passed down this trait to her daughter. This was shown when she turned her partner, Soul Eater, in a Death Scythe. He also came from an amazing lineage as one of the sons of the famous Evans family.

Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsuka were another pair that made up this well known team. The meister, Black Star, had come from the notorious Star Clan, but was taken in and raised in Shibusen. Tsubaki was able to change into multiple weapons due to the fact that she was born into a well-respected weapon clan.

Death the Kid and his two weapons the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patti, were also apart of the group. Liz and Patti were probably the most average of the team. They were found living on the streets and were picked up by their meister. But, it was fact well known by many that he was a special guy being the Shinigami's son and all.

Aoi pursed her lips. Most of them came from a special family and had worked to earn their strength. There was no way that she would ever stand with them on the same level.

"Aoi, don't worry about it." another one of her friends said.

She and her weapon looked up in the direction of voice.

"They're normal kids too." the girl stated. "Maka's a bookworm, Black Star is always talking about surpassing God, and don't get me started with Symmetry Boy."

Tom grinned and turned toward his meister.

"See." he said.

"That's so rude though, Ayame." Aoi muttered.

"But it's true." Ayame Higa told her rolling her eyes. "Stop being so formal around them. They're our age, if you didn't notice."

She looked over her shoulder at the table. Even from far away, their antics could be seen. As she turned around to face her friends, she could have sworn she heard someone yell, 'Maka Chop.'

Maybe her friends were right. Perhaps, she was a little too formal.

"We now share classes with them, so you've seen how they act right?" Ayame asked her.

Before Aoi could answer, she prodded the girl next to her, who was her meister.

"Hey, Mai." she said. "Remember when Ox proclaimed his love to Kim yesterday in the middle of class?"

Mai Ito, Ayame's meister, rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ayame. I do remember." she stated. "You kept me up talking about it last night."

"Oh. Sorry, about that." Ayame apologized. "But you know I'm an insomniac. That's why we need separate rooms."

Mai rubbed her temples. The only reason why they had to share a room was because they couldn't afford a two-bedroom apartment like Aoi and Tom. She sighed. It was hard to believe that she and her weapon had compatible soul wavelengths even with their contrasting personalities.

"Hey, you guys heard that Shinigami-sama wanted to talk to us after lunch right?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the end of their table. Mai looked up at the trio at the end of their table. Those three were the remaining part of their team, Tony Rivera and his twin weapons Lei and Yuan Yang.

The female twin, Lei, was the one who had spoken.

"Yeah," Aoi answered. "I think he wants to give us our first mission."

She grinned with excitement. They, being former NOT students, had never experienced a mission before. Their team soul resonance was one of the best in the NOT class. She couldn't wait to see the poor soul they first use it on.

Glancing at Tom, she realized that they had never used their soul resonance outside of practice. Since they had never gone on a mission before, her weapon partner had not consumed a soul before. Being moved up to the EAT class presented many opportunities, creating a Death Scythe being one of them.

Each of the three meisters sitting at the table knew that their weapons were very eager to receive their first soul.

"But you know how Shinigami-sama is." Mai stated. "He'll probably give us something that we'd least expect."

All of her friends turned and glared at her. She was right though.

"You just had to ruin the moment Mai." Tony shouted to her from the opposite end of the table. "We were all excited, and-"

He was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Lunch is over!" Aoi squealed.

She grabbed her partner by the wrist and ran out of the cafeteria. "Let's go to Shinigami-sama's room." she said loudly over her shoulder.

The rest of her friends sighed at the scene. Other students passing by seemed to glance their way.

"She brings attention to us, and she doesn't bother cleaning up her stuff." Mai muttered as she resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

"Whatever, let's go." Tony said.

He stood up and followed Aoi out the door with his weapons trailing behind them. Mai turned to her partner and saw that she too had left. She looked at the table and groaned. They had all left her without cleaning up the remainder of their lunch.

"I hate you guys." she growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my opinion, not much happened in this chapter sadly. But it's just the first chapter introducing the characters and what not. Don't worry, this isn't a non-canon fanfic. The canons we all know and love will be coming up in the next chapter.**

**What did you think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry, you guys it's been awhile since I've been on here. But I'm back now! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tony shouted as he and his friends waited outside of the school.

Aoi closed her eyes and shook her head. Who knew? Shinigami-sama was cruel.

"I have to go on a mission with Symmetry Boy?" he whined.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "He's better than Black Star!"

Aoi smiled. Well, maybe he was cruel to them. To her and Tom, he showed them mercy,

"Come on, you guys. It won't be that bad." she reassured them.

Ayame turned toward the meister and glared daggers at her.

"You got Maka and Soul." she replied and pointed to her and Tom. "You two got the normal ones."

She shrugged. Since they were new to the EAT class, Shinigami-sama had given them a mission to complete with a more experienced student, so they could show them the ropes. Aoi looked around. After the Grim Reaper had given them their missions, he had sent them to wait outside for their new companions.

"Where the hell are they?" Tony asked. "We've been waiting for half and hour."

"Symmetry Boy's probably fixing every picture frame on his way here." Ayame told him. "I heard that he was three hours late for his first day."

Mai sighed. "Always listening to gossip aren't you?"

"But it's true!" her weapon replied.

Aoi sighed and droned the two girls out. She was glad that she didn't live with them especially since Ayame was an insomniac. Who knew what she did at night to keep Mai up all the time?

She was brought back by the sound of Lei's voice.

"Hey, you guys shut up." she told them. "They're here."

She pointed to the door of the school and spotted seven figures walking their way. Her eyes widened with awe. Despite her disappointment of not going on a mission with her friends, she was still very honored to go with one of the most respected students in the school and a Death Scythe.

"Hello." Maka said with a smile as she walked up to them.

Soul was standing next to her with his hands behind his head. She turned toward Aoi.

"Aoi Goto?" she asked. "You're the one we're going with right?"

She nodded speechless, still surprised that the daughter and the partner of a Death Scythe was talking to her. Tom glanced at her and sighed. He lightly hit the back of her head, bringing her back to reality.

"Uh, yes." she answered. "This is my weapon partner, Tom."

He waved at him.

"Maka Albarn." she introduced. The girl with two pigtails gestured to the albino boy next to her. "Soul."

Aoi smiled and nodded biting back a retort. They didn't have to introduce themselves. Everyone already knew who they were.

Soul looked at Tom. Inwardly, he sighed with relief. When they got the mission, he was worried that the pair they were going with was the two girls. The guy caught his eyes gave him a small nod slightly smiling. Soul grinned. He seemed pretty cool.

"Are you ready to go?" Maka asked her.

"Uh. Y-yeah." Aoi stuttered.

The two girls walked down the steps into the city with their male weapons trailing after them.

"We're going to the ballroom!" Maka shouted over her shoulder.

Mai and Ayame watched the four of them walk off. Mentally, the female weapon was crying. Why did they have to get the normal ones? What did they do to earn it?

"So which one of you is-" Black Star started. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Mai Ito?"

The two girls turned at the sound of his loud voice.

"That's me." Mai answered.

Ayame analyzed the boy in front of them. Cyan color hair styled as a star? How flashy. He was a lot different than the girl standing next to him.

"I'm the great Black Star!" he introduced pointed at himself with his thumb. He then pointed to the girl next to him. "And this is my weapon Tsubaki."

She gave them a small smile with a wave. Ayame's jaw dropped. Their personalities contrasted a lot more than she and Mai's.

The female meister nodded. "We know." she told them.

"I'm Mai and that's Ayame."

The weapon forced a smile on her lips.

Black Star looked between the two girls. They didn't seem helpless especially the meister. Shinigami-sama had told them to show the new kids how to do things. People who didn't know what do to were helpless right? He grinned. It was probably just an excuse to go with the great Black Star. They were probably on their knees begging their principle to be put on the same mission as him.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Do not worry you're in great hands. I'm the man who'll transcend God!"

He started running and leaping off of the steps leading away from the school.

"Wait Black Star!" Tsubaki called after him, but she was too late.

She turned to the two girls with them. Ayame face had a mixture of puzzlement and surprise while Mai seemed amused.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki apologized while bowing. "He's a bit energetic."

Ayame put her hands up in front of her chest. Whoa. She had just bowed to them. She was more formal than Aoi.

"Uh, no. It's fine." she reassured her.

Tsubaki smiled and turned toward Kid.

"We'll be checking the park with the basketball court." she informed him.

Right after she said this, she turned back to follow her meister down the steps with the two girls trailing after her.

Death the Kid nodded. Maka and Soul went to the ballroom while Black Star and Tsubaki were going to the park. So that left him with the alleys leading up to Deathbucks. Damn. He had wanted the ballroom. It was so symmetrical.

He turned toward the three new EAT class students in front of him. His golden eyes began to shine. So symmetrical! The meister he was paired with used dual weapons. His twp partners stood on either side of the boy, and unlike Liz and Patti, they were of the same height. The only thing was that the two weapons were different genders, and they had completely different hairstyles and outfits. Inwardly, he sighed. It was too good to be true.

Although, the meister's outfit seemed in shape. He had a plain navy sweatshirt with a white polo shirt underneath. Because of the heat in Death City, Nevada, his sweatshirt sleeves with rolled up to his elbows at the same perfect length. His pants were black, and on his feet were white shoes. Ahh. This boy's symmetry was refreshing.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tony asked the young Shinigami.

He has noticed his facial expressions go from sad, to overjoyed, to disappointed, and then to refreshed. What the heck was wrong with this guy? It was an apparent fact that he had a thing for symmetry, but did he also suffer from mood swings?

Liz pointed to Kid's head.

"He's fine, don't worry about him." she told them. "He just has his moments."

"Kid's cuckoo!" Patti giggled from the other side of Kid.

Tony looked back and forth between the two Thompson sisters. If Symmetry Boy cared so much about symmetry, then why did he choose two weapons so different?

"I'm guessing you should already know who we are." Liz added ignoring Patti's earlier statement. "Who are you guys?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Tony. Lei. And Yuan." he introduced themselves. He pointed to each person as he said their name. "Oh, and they're twins, my weapon partners."

Tony scratched the back of his head uncomfortably after they exchanged their greetings.

"Um. So what was the thing with the ballroom and park?" he asked them. "Shinigami-sama really didn't explain anything to us. He just said that you guys would tell us."

Kid nodded. So his father wasn't just preparing the new EAT class students for combat, he was also preparing Kid and his friends as potential teachers or leaders.

"I'll explain on the way there." the young Shinigami said taking a few strides toward the concrete stairs. Below he could see Maka and Soul walking away from the school toward the gate with their pair, and Tsubaki was halfway through the steps with the two girls. Black Star was nowhere in site.

"We'll be going to the Deathbucks and the alleys in the surrounding area." he informed them.

After they acknowledged what he had said, Kid headed down the steps in the middle.


End file.
